


Terrible Flirt

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Flirting, M/M, No Sex, Nurse Barbara, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: - prison mates - father/son - doctor/nurse - gay coupleFrom "I'll kill you'' to ''Daddy'' to ''Dr'' to ''You already have a man, how dare you!"Twitter request: 100 words ea challenge





	Terrible Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter request: I had never considered this before.  
> Fuck this was hard to write. Not something I ship at all, but the bizzareness amused me and I tried to make it work XD was shooting for hard NSFW because I'm assuming that's what I was requested…. Ended up not being what I gave.
> 
> I don't guarantee requests, but I might do <500 words if you throw an idea I like in my inbox. No promises. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashayfanfiction
> 
> I want to cleanse my skin now.

**Prison**

He hadn’t been looking or a prison bitch, but when that cute blonde walked through the door all hope went out the window. A fiery little vixen who protested everything. There was a slight hiccup when they found out who each other was. He felt guilt for Griff’s little brother being the object of his lust. That tipping point drove Ash towards him though. When Ash found out ‘Max Lobo’ was the ‘Max Glenreed’ he’d heard so much about…. After the initial shock and death threats, Max’s connection to Griff tantalized Ash…. He boy stopped snarling at him with the intent to kill.

**Father/Son**

                “Daddy please?” Ash begged mockingly, recalling their conversation while looking at apartments.

“Oh god, stop making it weird,” Max felt his face go red. Ash knew he was a minx. There was only so much a man could take.

                He cleaned up well. Looking far preppier than Max has imagined a kid who’d worn an orange jumpsuit ever could or would want. ….Is this what high end callboys looked like?

“Dad!” Ash laced their fingers together, swinging their hands. “I mean, Eiji’s cute and all, but I’m more used to older men,” Ash tittered.

“Stop it or I’ll spank you,” He used his best parent voice.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Ash breathed into his neck. Max’s blush spread lower under his shirt….

**Doctor/Nurse**

                So…. Yeah, it was his idea to have Ash distract the guard dressed as nurse Barbara, but he was a heterosexual man, he knew hot when he saw it. He knew about thinking with his dick. Actually, part of the reason is that he’d suggested it was that his own erection has refused to give him a break.

At first he blamed it on seeing the real nurse Barbara’s tits, and her feminine noises in such close proximity, when it’d been so long since he’d had any at all. But Ash had really nice legs…… and his ‘feminine’ voice…. He’d seen a trans girl in porn once. He wondered what it would be like to have a crossdressing boy do those things.

**Gay couple**

He wasn’t homophobic, he laughed to himself. It’s just, the sheer amount of PDA happening in the bar.  

He analyzed the patrons. He supposed the young pretty ones were better than the huge hairy ones giving him attention, aka just casually groping him.

“Put your hand on me,”

“W-what?” He flinched away from the boy next to him. First they played to the public as father and son, and now they were playing a couple? What was Ash thinking? Didn’t their age gap seem a little extreme?

“We’re supposed to be a couple, you gotta act like it.” He hissed, then louder “Claim me. I’m tired of getting flirted with,”

“W-w-w,”

Ash just leaned forward and kissed him and every muscle in his body tensed. His lips were soft. He was teasing his mouth open… tongue against his teeth….. if he didn’t comply their cover could be blown… He opened, taste of whiskey sour meeting his taste buds.

He pulled away panting. Ash smirked, pleased with himself.

 “That’s a bossy bottom you’ve got there,” The bartender grinned at him.

He gruffly made an excuse and ordered another drink.

“It’s his first time,” Ash explained, “He just came out. I’m his first!”

Tossing the drink back he noticed Ash licking his lips,

“Can I have a sip, daddy?”

He nearly choked. Oh not that again…..

The bartender gave him a clap on the shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Well now.... that was an experience. Not my go-to, but an interesting exercise in writing none the less.


End file.
